Mannequin
First Movie: Mannequin Airdate: April 4, 1987 In Ancient Egypt, Ema "Emmy" Heshire (Kim Cattrall) hides in a pyramid from her mother, who wants her daughter to marry against Emmy's will. Emmy prays for the gods to get her out of the mess and to find her true love. The gods answer her prayer by making her disappear. Philadelphia, 1987; young would-be artist Jonathan Switcher (Andrew McCarthy), takes a number of odd jobs. The first job, where he assembles a beautiful, perfect mannequin, portends the rest of the movie and is representative of his efforts. In each of these jobs, Jonathan painstakingly expresses his artistic self; but each of these early employers dismisses him for taking too much time or deviating from a set pattern. One night, Jonathan is driving in the rain when he passes the Prince & Company department store and recognizes his "perfect" mannequin in a display window. Declaring that she is the first work he's ever done that made him feel like an artist. The next morning he manages to save the owner, Claire Timkin (Estelle Getty), from being hit by a falling sign. The grateful Claire hires Jonathan, much to the chagrin of Vice President Richards (James Spader), who assigns Jonathan to be a stock boy. In his spare time, Jonathan hits it off with flamboyant window dresser Hollywood Montrose (Meshach Taylor). That night, Hollywood and Jonathan construct a window display starring Jonathan's mannequin. They have a run-in with the store's night security chief, Captain Felix Maxwell (G. W. Bailey). When Jonathan is alone, the mannequin he is obsessed with comes to life as Emmy. To the surprise of his detractors, Jonathan's window-dressing for Prince & Company attracts large audiences. Jonathan's arrogant ex-girlfriend Roxie (Carole Davis) and president B.J. Wert (Steve Vinovich), both of rival department store Illustra, learn about it as well. It is revealed that Richards is a corporate spy for Wert. At their board meeting, Richards wants to fire Jonathan, who is ostensibly showing off with the window displays. In contrast, the board members promote Jonathan to visual merchandising. Emmy and Jonathan's relationship snowballs over the following week. Every night, she helps him to create window displays which dazzle everyone at Prince & Company. As a result, Claire promotes Jonathan to a vice presidency. As the window designs are bringing a tremendous amount of customers and profit for Prince & Company, people from Illustra plan to steal Emmy—not knowing that she is alive—and put her on display at Illustra. The next day, Roxie offers Jonathan work at Illustra, but is refused as he and Emmy are in love. Maxwell and Richards break into Prince & Company and search for Emmy. The next morning, Hollywood and Jonathan discover Emmy and other mannequins missing. Jonathan suspects Illustra and dashes there, where he confronts Wert, who is dismissive regarding the stolen property. Roxie storms out of the office, swearing that Jonathan will never see Emmy ever again. Jonathan chases Roxie while being pursued by a dozen security guards. Hollywood bombards the guards with water from a fire hose as Roxie loads Emmy along with the other mannequins into a trash incinerator. Jonathan charges up the trash incinerator's conveyor belt to rescue Emmy. She comes to life in his hands. Maxwell and his fellow guards rush in, followed by Wert, who attempts to have Jonathan arrested for trespassing. Then Claire walks in and accuses Richards and Maxwell of breaking and entering, conspiracy, kidnapping Emmy, and grand theft. Roxie is fired. Claire, who now owns Illustra as well as Prince & Company, promotes Hollywood to manage the former. Emmy and Jonathan are married in the shop window of Prince & Company, with Claire as a bridesmaid, and with Hollywood as best man. Second Movie: Mannequin Two: On the Move Airdate: May 17, 1991 Flamboyant window dresser Hollywood Montrose (Meshach Taylor) has now been promoted to the head of Prince & Company's visual display department. He takes on a new assistant, Jason Williamson (William Ragsdale), who in times past was Prince William, the Prince of the kingdom of Hauptmann-Koenig. One thousand years ago, he lost his beloved Jessie (Kristy Swanson) when an evil sorcerer (Terry Kiser) turned her into a wooden icon, now known as the Enchanted Peasant Girl. As a tribute to Hauptmann-Koenig, the Enchanted Peasant Girl is being sent to Prince & Company for a window display. Jason awakens Jessie and the two get reacquainted, having a millennium of things to catch up on. But the evil sorcerer, now reincarnated as Count Gunther Spretzle, arrives on the scene to take Jessie (and a prize necklace) and hop a flight for Bermuda, with Jason as the only one who can stop him. Category:Live Action Category:English Live Action Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999